Harry Potter and the Teen Titans
by in these chains
Summary: Voldemort knows where to find THE weapon. It is a purple crystal that can send a wave of destruction up to a mile long. Trouble. And when there's trouble, Dumbledore knows who to call - TEEN TITANS!
1. Getting Acquainted

**Disclaimer - **

**Lindsay: EVERYONE, GO TO NEOPETS DOT COM AND LOOK ME UP! I'M IN THE NEOPIAN TIIIIIIIIMES!**

**Unfinished Magical Talking Draco Plushie: Uh, what Lindsay means to say is, she doesn't own Harry Potter or the Teen Titans.**

**Note: My magical Draco plushie, whom I'm currently working on, will be helping me with disclaimers from now on!**

"Albus, what are we going to do?" asked Minerva McGonagall, sitting in an armchair. The deputy headmistress looked worried.

"I fear that not only the power of wizards is enough to conquer Lord Voldemort now that he has found the crystal, Minerva," said Dumbledore heavily. Professor McGonagall flinched at the name.

"However, I do believe there are five teenagers who may be able to help us," continued Dumbledore. "They live in America, and they are the protectors of a city. Together with Harry, Ron, Hermione and several others, Voldemort may yet be defeated. But they are not what you would call... normal."

"Friends, we have mail!" exclaimed Starfire, the redhead hugging the letter to her. "Isn't it glorious? Someone wishes to contact us through paper!"

"Mail?" Beast Boy's ears pricked up. "Ooh, must be a thank you note from the town. I mean, we've saved their butts like forty times!"

"I do not believe so," answered Starfire politely. Robin paused his video game and looked at the letter.

"Can I see that Star?" he asked. Starfire handed it to him. "Weird... look at this." On the letter was a wax seal. It bore a snake, a lion, a raven (I think that's the symbol for Ravenclaw... am I right?) and a badger.

Robin slit the letter open. He gaped. After a few moments, he remembered how to speak. "Whoa, this is from a school... but a school for wizards... in England."

"WHAT?!" demanded Beast Boy. "After that episode where Mad Mod hypnotized me into a British accent, there's no WAY I'm even READING that letter! USA! USA! USA!"

"They need our help, Beast Boy," said Robin. "Read the letter."

The letter read:

_Dear Teen Titans,_

_I daresay you have never heard of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, given we try to keep it a secret from non-magic folk, or Muggles as we call them and it is in a different country. However, there is an evil overlord named Voldemort that we must conquer, and we cannot do it alone. We need your help. To help us, you must attend our school._

_I assure you that Hogwarts is a wonderful place. I must caution you that machines all go haywire around Hogwarts. However, if Cyborg is given a wand, he shall quickly adjust. _

_The specific reason I have sent this letter will be discussed on September first. In this letter, all I will say is you are needed to protect and aid the boy who lived and his friends. If in fact you wish to help us, Floo over to the Leaky Cauldron in London. There you will meet a rather dashing teenage boy named Ronald Weasley. He will assist you from there. Enclosed are a packet of Floo powder and instructions on how to use it._

_Please take into consideration my proposition. We would be most grateful for your help._

_Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

Beast Boy looked over the letter at Robin. "It's a bunch of nutjobs playing a prank on us, big deal," he said lightly, tossing the letter back at Robin.

"I shall show this letter to Cyborg and Raven," said Starfire. "Then we shall relive American democracy by voting on whether to go or not."

"I'm NOT going to England!" said Beast Boy loudly. "Maybe I would if Terra were still-" he stopped, paling. "Uh..."

"It's okay, Beast Boy," said Robin. Starfire exited, and a few minutes later returned with Raven and Cyborg.

"This sounds like something we should do," said Raven in her monotone voice. "The headmaster of Hogwarts is not lying."

"I say we should give it a try," said Cyborg.

"All hands to the vote," said Robin. "All in favor of going to Hogwarts?"

He, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg raised their hands.

"Okay, I'm going to be overruled," said Beast Boy grumpily. "Fine, we'll go to the Land of Wacked-Up Super-Villains. Happy?"

"Wonderful, Beast Boy!" exclaimed Starfire. "Let us go to London!"

_Ron POV_

It was almost five o'clock. Dumbledore had said that the Teen Titans would be here by now; he said they had accepted. I'd been waiting in this tavern for about three hours. I ran a hand through my red hair. I was getting bored.

Suddenly, the fireplace glowed green and a beautiful girl with long red hair, wearing a small purple shirt and skirt tumbled out. She stood up, looking scared. A lot of people were staring at her. I hurried over.

"Are you a member of the Teen Titans?" I asked her, my height topping hers by several inches. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Glorious!" she exclaimed. "Yes, I am Starfire of the Teen Titans. You are a wizard, yes?"

"Mm-hm," I said. "So you got here okay, huh?"

"Actually, I am a bit dizzy," Starfire said. "I thought Albus Dumbledore's instructions were very strange!"

"You would, you're not used to Floo powder," I said. I pulled her over to the booth I was sitting at, right next to the fireplace. Suddenly, the fire glowed again and out stepped another girl. Her skin was slate-gray and her hair was dark blue. She was wearing what looked like a black, long sleeved leotard and a blue cloak. Er...okaaay....

She introduced herself as Raven, speaking with little emotion, and began to speak with Starfire.

Next to come out was... I can't describe him. He explained he was a robot man, but what in hell is a robot? He explained it to me as best he could, but I don't get it. All I know is that parts of him are blue, silver, white and shiny. His name is Cyborg. Fourth out was a skinny, black haired boy who looked kind of like Harry, except he had this weird mask thing where his eyes should have been. His name is Robin.

It was about fifteen minutes before the fire glowed again. Apparently, the last Titan was debating with himself whether to go or not. The green flames expelled a boy with such force that he hit a table and knocked it over. The drinks of the witches who were sitting there (butterbeer) spilled out all over him.

He had green skin and darker green hair. A fang protruded from his mouth. He looked unhealthily skinny. Definitely weird, even in the wizarding world. Except for the last part, that's something you might see from day to day. But not even the weirdest cases in St. Mungo's looked like some of these guys.

"I'm Beast Boy," he said. "You must be that Ronald dude." He got up and walked over to us, shaking off the butterbeer much like a dog.

"Call me Ron," I said. Damn, these people were _weird_. They even had weird accents. Dumbledore hadn't been joking around when he said "unnatural." "Okay, I've got your school supply lists right here," I said. I rummaged around in my pockets, first coming up with the one for a third year. "Okay, er, which of you is thirteen?"

"Me," said Beast Boy. I handed him the list.

"Er... two of you are sixteen?"

Robin and Raven.

"Fifteen?"

Starfire.

"And seventeen." I handed the last list to Cyborg. "Okay, next stop: Diagon Alley!"

First we went to Gringott's Wizarding Bank. After we went to the Titans' vault (don't ask me how it got there, Dumbledore did that), Beast Boy pulled a little copper disk out of his pocket and compared it with a Knut.

"What's that?" I asked him, indicating the little copper thing. Beast Boy looked surprised.

"Dude, it's a penny," he said. "You know, one cent?"

"Er, all right..." These people used the weirdest money. (Dude?)

The robe-fitting went fine, as did the actual supply-buying. Until it came to the wands.

Robin accidentally set fire to Beast Boy's everyday, not-the-school-uniform robes, which I had insisted the Titans put on so they didn't attract quite so much attention, and Mr. Ollivander had to put it out with his own wand. Then, Starfire knocked Cyborg out with an accidental Stunning spell, and I clumsily revived him. Finally, the five Titans were situated with wands. Dumbledore had said they were all somewhat magical. Are robots magical? I have no clue....

Starfire had an episode with a fire crab in the magical creatures shop, which Beast Boy had ducked into before any of us could grab him. Once the witch who ran the place had fixed the girl's burn, we had to find Beast Boy. I looked around the room. He wasn't there!

"It's not going to be hard to find him," said Robin. "He turns into animals, but he's always green." And then he took in the many green animals in the store. "This is going to take awhile..."

At long last, Beast Boy had been discovered playing with a crup. He was really excited when he found out he could turn into magical animals as well. Too bad for him crups aren't green. But finally we left Diagon Alley via Floo powder, and went home to the Burrow.

I was the last one to go, as the Titans had had little experience with it and I wanted to make sure nothing happened. Beast Boy went last, simply because the other Titans said that he should. It took about ten minutes of coaxing to get him into the fire. I ended up pushing him in.

Once I stepped out of the fireplace at home, Hermione (what was she doing there?) threw her arms around me.

"Oh, there you are Ron!" she exclaimed. "Harry and I came while you were getting the Titans their school supplies!"

"Hey, Hermione," I said. "Yeah, it was an interesting experience, to say the least."

"Harry and Robin just ran into each other, and they're really hitting it off," continued the brunette. "They're in your room, talking. Starfire, Raven and Cyborg are sitting at the table, your mum's explaining things to them. Beast Boy's playing with Crookshanks."

I saw the two cats running around the table, one the familiar, I-ran-headlong-into-a- brick-wall-faced ginger cat and the other one slim and green.

"I'm glad term starts tomorrow," I said. "I can't wait to see Malfoy's face when he sees Cyborg!"

Hermione looked at me. "You know what 'cyborg' means, right?" she asked. I shrugged. "It means a human that was fused with a robot using modern science technology. He was probably severely injured and a scientist fixed him up with robot parts. I expect that he calls himself Cyborg because he doesn't remember his name ,or he doesn't like it."

I stared at her blankly. I hadn't understood a word.

"Oh, honestly!" Hermione grabbed my wrist, pulled me over to the sofa and began to explain the complicated idea of robots.

_Beast Boy POV_

Despite their weird lingo and even weirder (and horribly familiar) accent, these people weren't so bad. Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, was a load of fun. He told me all about Anamagi, Metamorphmagi, and Transfiguration into animals. It sounded pretty neat, but I didn't exactly need it.

I followed Crookshanks into the garden. He had made up a sport called Gnome Chase. It sounded like fun. Even though I had not idea what in heck gnomes were.

_Be silent when you go through the garden so you don't scare them,_ he said, crouching low to the ground. I mimicked him. Suddenly, a brown little man tentatively peeked out of a bed of shamrocks. He walked onto the dirt, revealing a head the size of a potato. Crookshanks vaulted after it and I followed. Maybe England wasn't so bad after all.

_Overall view_

"We've got some guests that are coming, so you might want to yell up the stairs, dears," said Mrs. Weasley, speaking to Raven, Starfire and Cyborg.

"Guests?" asked Hermione. She and Ron came into the kitchen, Ron looking slightly dazed. "Who?"

"Most of the Order," said Mrs. Weasley. "Mundungus Fletcher is away, thank heavens. As if we need him in the house..."

"The Order?" asked Starfire, Cyborg and Raven at once.

"The Order of the Phoenix," explained Hermione. "Group of people fighting against Voldemort." Mrs. Weasley and Ron flinched.

"Hang on, we haven't really been told why we were asked to come here," said Cyborg, looking very odd indeed with his mechanical limbs sticking out of the robes. The word "Voldemort" had made him remember the letter.

"We don't really understand either," said Hermione, shaking her head. "Professor Dumbledore will explain everything tomorrow."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Raven, looking at Ron. The redhead was still looking dazed, his eyes unfocused.

"I started to explain robotics to him and apparently short-circuited his brain," said Hermione bitterly. "Come on, let's go get Robin and Harry and Ginny and the rest."

"Who's Ginny?" asked Cyborg.

"We'll introduce you all," said Hermione. "Let's just go get them now."

_Later..._

"Wonderful dinner, Molly," said Sirius Black, stretching. A/NSirius isn't dead! He's alive! ::sticks fingers in ears:: la la la la la la la la la la la I can't hear you Sirius is alive... He had gotten along with the Titans really well, once he had gotten over the shock of a robot-teen, a boy with green skin and a girl with gray skin. Starfire was kind of strange as well, given the whites of her eyes were pale green.

Almost all of the Order had come. Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, Percy, Fred and George Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Dodge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Professors Sprout, Vector, McGonagall and of course, Rubeus Hagrid.

"Thank you, Sirius," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, it was really great," said Beast Boy. Mrs. Weasley had prepared a number of vegan dishes for him.

"Oh, thank you dear," she said. "I'm glad you liked it. I'll go bring out the desserts."

"Oh, let me help you with that, Molly," said Tonks brightly, standing up. Her hair was lime-green and sticking up in jagged points. Mrs. Weasley winced.

"Er... no thanks Tonks dear, I can manage it..."

"Oh no, I'll help!"

Mrs Weasley, shooting helpless looks at the rest of the guests (all but Hermione, Professor McGonagall and the Titans were sniggering into their plates), led Tonks back into the house.

Ron, who was getting along very well with Beast Boy, said, "You're gonna die from joy when you go into the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Beats the hell out of Zonko's Joke Shop..."

He began to explain about the walls upon walls of gag merchandise. Beast Boy looked thoroughly interested.

Harry began to explain to Robin, Cyborg and Starfire why Tonks and the kitchen were a deadly combination, while Hermione filled Raven in on the basics of magic.

"If you put your mind to it the first few times, the spells are quite easy..."

"...dead clumsy, give her Velcro gloves and a fuzzy toy and she'll drop it all..."

"...Extendable Ears, best thing in the world if you want to eavesdrop on people..."

The garden was full of chatter. Professor Sprout was deep in conversation with Mr. Weasley, talking about several honking daffodils that had somehow made it into a garden owned by Muggles. Sirius and Remus Lupin were discussing werewolf rights, Hestia Jones and Professor Vector (who was very young as teachers go) were having a heated conversation about Quidditch, and Sturgis Podmore and Bill Weasley were talking about how house-elves could possibly help them against Voldemort.

Mrs. Weasley and Tonks came out into the garden, Mrs. Weasley carrying a large platter with cakes, puddings, cookies, pies, etc. Tonks was holding napkins and a smaller platter full of the desserts nobody liked, so it wouldn't be a tragedy if Tonks happened to drop them. But Mrs. Weasley's plan, a good one at that, was foiled.

Tonks pitched forward as she tried to put the platter down. She landed face first into an apple pie, the recipe of which Beast Boy had scrounged up in his suitcase. Apple goo and crust splattered Raven, Hermione, Bill and Sturgis, who were sitting in front of the apple pie.

"Aw, I wanted to try that!" exclaimed Harry. "It looked good."

Bill tasted it. "It is. Great job, Mum. Great recipe, Beast Boy."

Raven looked kind of taken aback at being covered in apple goo. "Uh... anyone mind if I clean myself off?"

"Not at all dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "The bathroom is-"

"I don't need a bathroom, Mrs. Weasley," said Raven. She stood up. "_Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos_!" A black glow surrounded her and the apple goo floated off of her. The entire table became quiet and stared at her. "What?"

Dinner ended with the Titans staging a tournament (Raven won) to get everyone used to their powers. Ginny fell off her chair when Beast Boy morphed into a T-rex and roared at everyone for effect. Robin's birdarang nearly decapitated George (Hermione Banished it with her wand just in time and Robin had to go chasing it) and Starfire accidently hurled a starbolt into a tree, but all in all, it went well.

_Meanwhile..._

"A simple potion, not very time-consuming... but there still remains the matter of his friends, particularly the gray one..."

"I assure you that if we sent them a visual they wouldn't attempt anything my Lord," said a voice from underneath a black cloak. "I have my sources in Jump City, in America, where they are from. The other four care too much about him to try anything that would harm him."

"What about Harry Potter and his friends?"

"They will listen to the 'super heroes' my Lord... we shouldn't have a problem."

"Very well... send for Avery to make the potion..."

Author's Notes and Bloopers

So how does everyone like it so far? I mean it, REVIEW! Not updating until I get five reviews. Don't like it, tough. REVIEW! (Reviewers get a lovely S.P.E.W. badge as well as a response next chapter! Bribery! YAY BRIBERY!)

**SCENE: The Letter**

"Can I see that Star?" asked Robin. She handed it over. "HOLY CRAP THIS IS A LETTER FROM A SCHOOL FOR WIZARDS!"

"CUT!" said Lindsay, who was sitting in her director's chair. "Robin, you didn't even read the letter. You have to READ it before you know what it's about."

"Dude! You screwed it up!" exclaimed Beast Boy, laughing. Robin, who had been eating salty things all day, began to fume and lunged at Beast Boy.

"ROBIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CO-STAR? STOP IT! YOU WANT TO BE IN THIS FIC OR NOT?"

**SCENE: The Titans Arrive**

Suddenly, the fireplace glowed green and a beautiful girl with long red hair, wearing a small purple skirt and shirt, shot out of the fireplace and into me, knocking the both of us into a table at which sat two old wizards.

"CUT!" exclaimed Lindsay furiously. "The spaz-out scene is when BEAST BOY gets into the Leaky Cauldron, Starfire! Not you! You make a graceful entrance!"

"I have not done the graceful entrance well?" asked Starfire, confused. I slapped my head.

"Star, you're supposed to somersault out and stand up." I looked at Lindsay, who was pulling herself together (we'd done this scene about forty times already).

**SCENE: American Money**

"Dude, it's a penny," said Beast Bo, surprised. "You know, one - GAH!"

"CUT!" yelled Lindsay. "What?"

"I dropped it!" Beast Boy dropped to his knees, feeling the ground for his penny. "No! I told you I didn't want to use my lucky penny! I DROPPED IT!"

Lindsay glared at Robin. "ROBIN, GIVE BEAST BOY HIS PENNY BEFORE I THROTTLE YOU!"

"You can't throttle me!" laughed Robin. "I'm the Boy Wonder, nobody can get their hands on me."

"YEAH? WELL I'M THE AUTHOR! LIGHTS OUT, BUCKO!" Lindsay magically made Robin's eyes disappear and he blundered around, arms stretched.

"I give! You have the ultimate power! GIVE ME MY EYES BACK!" (No, Lindsay does not like Robin. She thinks he's a melodramatic, bossy, turning-on-her-green-beau-and-saying- he'll-send-him-to-jail jerk.) Lindsay gave Robin his eyes back.

**SCENE: Ron Arrives at the Burrow**

Hermione threw her arms around me, knocking us back into the fireplace. It glowed green and with a whoosh, we were send into 12Grimmauld Place.

"Hey Sirius," I greeted Harry's godfather, who DID NOT DIE IN OUR FIFTH YEAR. Back at the Burrow, Lindsay was in a tizzy.

"AAH! MY OTHER CO-STAR! RON! ACK! HERMIONE! GAH! WHERE IN HELL DID YOU SEND THEM ROBIN? WE NEED RON! HE'S A CO-STAR! WE NEED HERMIONE! SHE'S MY THIRD CO-STAR'S GIRLFRIEND! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"That wasn't me, it was Cyborg!"

"CYBORG, YOU ARE DEAD!"

"Thanks Robin. I'm going to run away now." Cyborg began running.

**SCENE: Tonks Learns Why Molly Dislikes It When She Helps In The Kitchen**

Tonks pitched forward, and Draco caught the platter just in time. He also stopped Tonks from falling into the apple pie.

"CUT!" called Lindsay. She strode over to Draco. "You're not in the fic yet Draco! You're spoiling what happens later!" Lindsay turned towards the camera. "WHY ARE WE ROLLING? EVERYONE WHO READS THIS IS GONNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! ROBIN YOU SNEAK! TURN OFF THE CAMERA!"

Lindsay held up her hand. A wooden club (which looked mysteriously like she had gotten it off a troll) appeared in it. She then focused all her energy on bashing the life out of the camera.

I've said it before, I'll say it again: REVIEW!


	2. Of Vague Teachers and Stinky Sports

**Disclaimer - **

**Lindsay: Draco, can I just do it myself? _S'il te plait! _I'll be your best friend!**

**Draco Plushie: Cut with the French, you suck-up. And no, you'll mess it up. I _have _to do it, otherwise you'll say that you own Harry Potter AND the Teen Titans.**

**Beast Boy: In that case - Lindsay doesn't own the Teen Titans or Harry Potter. Come on Lindsay, let's ditch the toy and head out for some pizza!**

**Lindsay: _Moi? Mange une pizza avec tu? Mais oui!_**

_Raven POV_

Apprehensive, yes. Awkward with my wand, yes. Annoyed by Ron and Beast Boy's constant yammering about the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, yes. But nervous?

No way. Never. Not me.

I had to admit, the Order of the Phoenix were very nice. The tournament was fun. Mrs. Weasley's dinner was excellent. England was a nice place. There were some misty moors near the Burrow that I found wonderful for meditation.

I can admit it in my thoughts but nowhere else - I was very nervous. The prospect of going to a foreign school (in more ways than one) was rather disorientating. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been explaining the Houses to us, and the idea that we might be split up was nerve-wracking. I admit it only here - I need my friends around me to be social.

The train jerked to life, jarring me out of my thoughts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and I were in a compartment together. Hermione had enlarged the compartment to fit all of us comfortably.

"I have got the nerves," said Starfire, looking apologetic. "Your school, it is... enjoyable?"

"Erm..." began Ron.

"You could say that..." started Harry.

"It's wonderful, Starfire!" exclaimed Hermione. "There's Care of Magical Creatures - you'll probably like that Beast Boy - it's a bit dangerous though, Hagrid is the teacher... there's History of Magic-"

"Dude! Did you guys have, like, an _English_ revolution?" asked Beast Boy eagerly. I rolled my eyes.

"He learned American history off a cereal box," I said, in response to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny's inquiring looks.

"I still don't get where you're going with that," said Beast Boy, shaking his head. Robin slapped his forehead.

"Just leave it alone," I told him, because I knew that Beast Boy was still on awkward terms with Robin after the "uncontrollable animal" incident. I thought that Robin had been very unfair to Beast Boy when that had happened.

"Er, anyway, there's also Transfiguration! And Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes..." Hogwarts sounded like a very interesting place. I can't truthfully say I didn't care whether I learned more magic or not.

"You've got to watch out for the caretaker, Filch..." began Harry.

"...because he's a fat old git who's got it in for us students," finished Ron. "If Fred and George hadn't escaped on brooms last year, he'd'a whipped them raw, d'you remember Harry?"

"Yeah, that was pretty cool."

"What happened?" asked Cyborg. Ron launched into an explanation about his twin brothers and how they escaped whipping after turning a corridor into a swamp. Hermione watched with a disapproving face, but I was intrigued. I tried to hide it, but I was amused.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" asked a plump woman, - I mean witch - coming over to the sliding glass door, pushing a cart loaded with candy.

Apparently, it was custom for Harry to buy the entire thing and share it with those in his compartment. Soon enough, everyone was enjoying bizarre snacks and candy from the Wizarding world. I particularly liked the pumpkin pasties.

Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded the window. I stared at it. Was something watching us? I was the only one who could see it (this happened often; bad things sometimes have an aura when I look at them. It's just started happening recently. It hadn't even started to develop during the time we were friends with Terra).

"I think we're being watched," I said quietly. All chatter ceased and everyone looked at me.

"What has an aura?" asked Robin, instantly understanding.

"The window," I said. The aura grew dark tendrils, which turned white and circled around Beast Boy. He couldn't see them, but they were there. It meant the owner of the dark aura wanted to harm him.

"Er, Raven?" ventured Ginny.

"Beast Boy is in danger," I said. Beast Boy stared at me, a Licorice Wand halfway to his mouth. He had refused the Chocolate Frogs Ron had offered him.

"Come again?" asked Harry blankly. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked as confused as he did. I explained about the auras.

"Well, that's... not... good," said Ron lamely. Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Slow on the uptake there, are we?"

"Ron is right, Ginny," said Starfire. "This is very not good."

_(Overall View) Later..._

"I am overjoyed to be sharing the dormitory with you, Ginny!" exclaimed Starfire. She and Ginny were the same age. "Are there others coming?"

"Two," replied Ginny. "Mandy Elliott and Jennifer Burns. You'll get along with them, Starfire, they're always really hyper."

The feast had been fun. Ron had gloated when Draco Malfoy's pale face had turned dead white once he saw Cyborg. It hadn't helped the Slytherins courage that Cyborg, being mostly robot, had gone completely insane once he set foot into Hogwarts. The other Titans were reminded forcibly of when Beast Boy infected him with a virus. He was jumping around, chewing on the silverware and yelling about chocolate-covered lamps.

"So... who's in our dorm?" asked Raven, turning to Hermione.

"Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown," replied Hermione. "They're, well... very girlish. I'm not sure you'll get along so well. Best to ignore them when they get all hyper and giggly."

"Cyborg, we don't really know the seventh year Gryffindor boys," said Harry. "Sorry."

"No problem, y'all," said Cyborg easily. "I like meeting new people."

"Right then... Beast Boy, same sentence. Change 'seventh' to 'third'."

"No problem."

"And Robin, you're sharing with Ron, me, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnagin."

"Okay."

"Now, your things should all be in your dorms already," said Hermione. Her tone was businesslike. "If you want to go check them out-"

"Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall, stepping in through the portrait hole, "Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you, Potter, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and all five Titans in his office at once."

"Please be about why the heck we're here," muttered Robin as he followed everyone out.

_In the headmaster's office..._

"So let me get this straight."

While huge anime sweat drops appeared on the backs of everyone's heads, Beast Boy walked around the room recapping what Dumbledore had just told them.

"This Voldie dude is, like, bad," said Beast Boy slowly. "And he's like... ruthless. So... he's got this crystal thingy that can kill people from like, miles around. One mile, I mean. And... uh... he kidnaps people... and like... he has a bunch of followers... AND YOU EXPECT US TO BE ABLE TO STOP THIS DUDE?!?"

One eyebrow twitching, Raven yanked Beast Boy into his chair. "Will you behave?" she hissed.

"Fine. I'll just stop talking." Nose in the air, arms crossed, Beast Boy quieted down.

"Does he always do that?" Ginny asked Starfire in a whisper. Giggling slightly, the Tamaranian nodded.

"But Beast Boy has the right idea," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Voldemort is quite evil. I am afraid he's a sociopath."

"Ghasundhite," said Beast Boy, snapping out of "fine-then" mode. (A/N Anyone know how to spell that for real???)

"A sociopath," said Hermione, "is a person without a conscience."

"Precisely," said Dumbledore. "So yes, he is ruthless. And no, I do not expect you to be able to stop him. I just need for you to do your best at aiding Harry. Harry is the only one who can stop him."

"Yea, you said that when you told us about the prophecy, Professor," said Robin.

"Well, that about wraps things up," said Dumbledore, smiling broadly. "Off you go."

With anime sweat drops once more next to their heads, Harry and Robin seized Beast Boy by the neck of his robes and dragged him out of the office. Beast Boy was flailing his arms in circles and screaming about "VAGUE TEACHERS WHO NEVER EXPLAIN ANYTHING" at the top of his lungs. Which were quite large considering his size.

**Later...**

"DUDE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T PLAY MEGA RACING X4384????" Once again fuming, Beast Boy waved his arms and yelled.

"Well do you remember what happened to Cyborg once he came into the castle?" asked Hermione. "I hope so, it was only last night."

"The video game is going to start screaming about chocolate-covered lamps?"

"No! It's going to go haywire. Without the lamps."

"Well, what about the chocolate coating?"

"I can't take it anymore!" Ginny thrust her arm out, catching Beast Boy in the neck. He collapsed into one of the armchairs. Dusting her hands, Ginny grinned. "He is going to drive me up the wall."

"You go girl," said Raven, smiling a little.

"He'll wake up with a sore neck, but that's it," said Ginny, still grinning. Rising up from the ground like only anime characters can, Robin tapped her shoulder.

"You are so going to regret that when he wakes up and turns into a panther."

Ginny paled, her freckles standing out brilliantly. "Well, that's... not... good. Not a word Ron unless you want to end up like him!" she added fiercely as her brother opened his mouth. His teeth clicked as he snapped his jaws shut.

"Ginny, I believe you just saved us all from going insane," said Hermione. "Between Ron and Beast Boy, this is going to be a long, dangerous and fun year."

Beast Boy woke up some time after. He was alone in the Gryffindor common room, everyone in bed.

"Dude! That was SO uncalled for!" He stormed up the stairs and into his dorm.

_Harry POV_

I woke up very suddenly the next morning. Maybe it was the squealing that could be heard. Maybe it was Ron shaking my shoulder, telling me I had GOT to check this out. Or maybe it was the rancid smell coming from the common room. Whatever it was, I vaulted down the stairs after Ron.

"Beast Boy! Cyborg! What are you doing!?" screamed Hermione. She was crouched behind an armchair.

"STANK BALL!" they both yelled happily. They were throwing a ball made of what looked like socks around, and it gave off a smell that nearly knocked me down.

"Blegh! It smells horrible," said Lavender Brown.

Raven looked like she would explode if she didn't laugh. (Remember at the end of Spellbound? She started knocking them around with the sock ball!)

"Guys!" I yelled. "Quit it, we haven't even eaten yet!"

"So?"

Fair point, Beast Boy. Hmm...

Hermione sprang into action. "_Accio_!" The ball sailed into her hand. Looking a sickly shade of green, much different from Beast Boy's color, she let it roll to the ground.

"I was wrong last night," she said. "This is going to be the most dangerous year ever. With you two around, I'll be surprised if we all make it out alive."

**Author's Notes, Reviewer Responses AND Bloopers! Wow, I spoil you guys!**

Thank you, my kind reviewers. I HAD to bring Stank Ball into the fic! Had to! Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving to all and to all a good... oh wait. Um... yeah. Happy Thanksgiving!

**ebonyink** - Thanks for reviewing! .)hands you S.P.E.W. badge.(. Raven's going to be a major character in this fic.

**Demensha** - I take it "ace" is a good thing? Lol, thanks for the review! .)hands you badge(.

**Suuki-Aldrea** - .)hands you badge(. I updated! Yay!

**mdizzle999872** - .)hands you badge(. Thanks for reviewing, I really like your Teen Titans fics. The other four Titans aren't Muggles is... um... look! A monkey! .)runs(.

**Scene: The Candy Witch Can!**

"Anything off the WHAAAAA!" The plump witch pushing the cart slipped and burst out the back of the train.

"CUT!" screamed Lindsay. "ACK! SOMEONE GO GET THE FLYING PARAMEDICS, _QUICK!_"

**Scene: Parvati, Lavender, Hermione and Raven? Not Good....**

"HYPER AND GIRLY?!" demanded Raven. "What do you mean? Are we talking, 'talk- about-nothing-but-boys-and-clothes-and-hair-and-makeup or are we talking 'OMG HI YOU'RE LIKE GRAY ISN'T THAT WEIRD?!'??"

"CUT! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" exclaimed Lindsay. "WAY too energetic, Raven, for this scene. WAY too energetic."

"Energetic? I'm not energetic! I'm fine! Sober! Boring! Unhyper! FWEE!"

A sweat drop appeared on Lindsay's head. "Okay, who's responsible for this?"

Beast Boy was then pushed to the front by Robin. "What? Dude, it was so not me!"

Lindsay rounded on Robin. "DID YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS ROBIN??"

"Um... if you mean, 'did you put coffee in Raven's tea kettle' then no! I had... nothing... to... IT WAS BEAST BOY!"

"ROBIN, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Cool, can I watch?" asked Lindsay's Draco plushie, which was sitting on her visor. His name was Drake.

"Drake, where have you been while we've been shooting these past two chapters?" demanded Lindsay. "I've only seen you at the disclaimers!"

"I've been spying on ... I mean, I've been ..."

"Drake, did you spy on Beast Boy and me when he took me out for pizza?" demanded Lindsay suspiciously.

"Who? What? Spy? On you? And him? At Sbarro's? At four? Me? No. Never."

"How did you know what restaurant??" yelled Lindsay. "Or at what time? Drake! What are you, my big brother? I don't even have a big brother!"

"ROBIN, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Drake. He and Robin ran.

I decided to be nice and post my second chapter even though I only got four reviews. . Sorry the bloopers are so short, but it's eleven at night and I'm beat. Over and out,

Lindsay


	3. An Aura for Nott

**Disclaimer -**

**Chae: ::walks onto stage with Robin:: Hey everyone! We've patched things up between Robin and I.**

**Robin: Yeah, I've promised to cool down (in real life, when I get back to the show I have to do what the directors tell me) and Chae promised to stop picking on me during the bloopers.**

**Drake: ::pretends to barf::**

**Chae: ::rounds on Drake:: I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, YOU PUNK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR SPYING ON US!**

**Robin: ::sweat drop:: Well, Chae still doesn't own Harry Potter or the Teen Titans... enjoy the chapter. Oh one more thing - Chae wanted to warn everyone that this is going to be the shortest chapter that will appear in the story. Short, but important.**

"Is it me or are those Slytherins looking at us?" asked Hermione, whipping around and accidently cracking Starfire in the forehead with the heavy volume she was holding. "OH - sorry Starfire!"

"It is custom for friends to be hit with a heavy book in the England?" asked Starfire happily, the book having not affected her at all. Smiling broadly, she took another book from the shelf and brought it down on Robin's head.

"ARGH! Starfire... ow..."

Starfire raised the book again, but Raven grabbed her arm. "If you need someone to give him a concussion, I'm sure Red X wouldn't mind being called in."

"Oh."

Hermione, Harry, Robin, Ron, Ginny, Starfire and Raven were in the library. The sixth-  
years had some homework researching to do, as did Ginny and Starfire.

"What Slytherins, Hermione?" asked Harry. Hermione pointed to the far corner of the library, where Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were pretending to be busy.

"They were looking at us a moment ago," said Hermione softly.

"Can we go now?" pleaded Ron. "My brain is melting...."

"Surprise surprise," said Ginny under her breath. Ron rounded on her.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Before Ginny and Ron completely beat the sense out of each other," said Hermione loudly, "let's go back to the common room."

"I'm bored out of my mind here!" complained Robin. "Not ONCE have we had to fight ANYONE! I'm going to go insane!"

"Well if that Slytherin tries anything that may change," said Raven. "These stupid auras again... but it's only Nott."

"Weird," said Harry. "Malfoy should have an aura so big it'd look like the whole world was the same color."

"That didn't entirely make sense," said Hermione. "But I understood it. And Harry's right, he should."

"Well, he doesn't."

It had been three weeks since the Titans had arrived at Hogwarts, and they were pretty well adjusted. True, they still had to use the Four Point spell every now and then, but they were pretty well off.

"Come on, let's get back to the common room to do this crap," said Ron, lifting several books into his arms and heading out, his six companions right behind him.

_Later..._

"You understand this task, Theodore?" said a high cold voice, the source of which was invisible at first glance.

"I think so my lord," said the boy that was kneeling before the voice's owner, his head bowed. "I simply get him to drink the potion?"

"No Theodore," said the voice, with a kind of mirthless amusement. "You inject him with it. The dart I have just given you holds the potion. That must be injected into his bloodstream. It will stop his powers hence allowing us to be able to hold him once he has been captured."

"Thank you for entrusting this task to me my lord," said the boy, getting to his feet with the dart safely in his hand. "I will not fail you."

**Beast Boy POV**

I have two words for the teachers at Hogwarts: HOMEWORK. Or is that one word? Well, however many words it is, there sure is a lot of it. On this particular day, I had a four foot essay for Potions (Snape is out to get me, I swear he is), a one foot essay for Charms (Flitwick is pretty cool, but he gives too much homework when we learn new things), a worksheet to fill out for McGonagall, and a two foot essay describing and analyzing the most recent dream for that psychotic teacher Trelawney.

I was confused about something, however. Why could Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and I do magic? Raven wasn't so hard to understand, seeing as the whole episode with that wacko wizard dude who turned out to be a dragon and he kind of led to Raven actually playing Stank Ball with Cy and me... but that's beside the point.

Anyway, whatever the reason was, I was stuck with all this homework that I could do, because apparently I'm not a Muggle, and since the other guys in my dorm are jerks and everyone else was either at the library or outside the grounds since Cyborg needed to recharge his battery or some junk like that, I was doing it alone.

And you know me (or at least you should). I left the homework on the table and decided that now would be an excellent time to do a little exploring. But just to be safe, I turned into an iguana so I would look like an escapee from the Transfiguration department instead of a third year who's supposed to be doing his homework.

I ramble a lot, don't I?

**Author's Notes and Reviewer Responses**

Just so everyone knows, since this chapter was so short (but REALLY IMPORTANT) I'm not doing the bloopers. Please don't kill me!

Anyway, I got... ::counts reviews for chappie 2) OMG! I GOT SEVEN REVIEWS! ::huggles reviewers:: You guys are the best! Oh, and now the badge-handing-over thing is automatic in reviews unless you already have one.

Can anyone guess what's going on with the evil voice and everything?

**mr. cool - **Did you have update now on copy and paste or something? Lol.

**star of the sea-11 - **Sorry, no RHr. I don't really like that couple. I like Ron and Hannah Abbott together. You'll see who Hermione gets with... later.

**blaze-firestorm - **Do you mean the Psycho Hippie? NO NOT HIM! GAH! ::hides from the Psycho Hippie:: Anyway, Raven's going to have an amazingly amazing role of amazing amazingness, and I could throw a cool part for Cyborg in there....

**tiger 889 - **Oooh, thanks for the idea!

**mdizzle999872 - **The aura wasn't after Beast Boy. It just meant that the owner of the aura wanted to hurt him. The person who the aura belonged to was just watching him.

**nightwisp** - Oh, so that's how it's spelled. Thanks! ::hands you Draco plushie:: Sorry it doesn't talk... maybe you can bribe Hermione? Wait, you don't want a badge?! Uh-oh, I better hide from Hermione now!

**Suuki-Aldrea -** You're welcome! S.P.E.W. means Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare (Hermione made sure I knew that!). Aldrea sounds like she'd get along with Drake. We should introduce them!


	4. A Dart in the Hallway

**Disclaimer - **

**::Beast Boy walks into the room where Chae is sitting on a stool, eating a burger. He sighs::**

**Beast Boy: Another carnivore.**

**Chae: Where?**

**Beast Boy: Hello, you're eating a hamburger.**

**Chae: I am? I dunno, tastes like a veggie burger to me. Hamburgers usually don't have spicy black beans.**

**Beast Boy: You mean that... you're not eating meat? But Cyborg's grilling outside...**

**Chae: I know. I'm a vegetarian.**

**Beast Boy: ::tearing up:: You're a good person.**

**Chae: A good person who doesn't own Harry Potter or the Teen Titans.**

"Hey bang riddle little diddley dock!" sang Beast Boy, standing on a chair.

"Hey bang riddle little diddley dock!" echoed Cyborg, Ron and Harry.

"I gotta get back to my block!"

"I gotta get back to my block!"

"With a pizza in my hand!"

"With a pizza in my hand!"

"I'm gonna be a pizza man!"

"I'm gonna be a pizza man!"

"PIZZA MAN!"

"PIZZA MAN!"

"I'm gonna be a pizza man!"

"I'm gonna be a pizza man!"

"Hey bang riddle little diddley d-"

"BEAST BOY, HARRY, RON AND CYBORG!" screamed Ginny finally, completely losing it. She had been listening to this song for the better part of ten minutes. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL IF YOU DON'T STOP WITH THE BLOODY CAMP SONG!"

"Well, we can't play Mega Racing X4384," pointed out Cyborg. "What're we supposed to do?"

"Try doing your homework," suggested Hermione, who was doing her own with Raven. "It doesn't annoy people as much as camp songs."

"What, and actually THINK?" demanded Beast Boy incredulously. "No way."

"You know, you guys, this is actually really interesting," said Robin, flipping through his Transfiguration book. Beast Boy frowned.

"Dude, it's not cool to turn animals into in-an-ih-mit... things!" he said. "I mean... turn a pig into a desk and just be like, 'okay, time to change it back!' But how freaked out is the pig going to be? Or like, what if you turn a parrot into a guinea pig and the guinea pig tries to fly and... falls. THEN YOU'D FEEL BAD!" (A/N: Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy, it's your birthday!)

"Beast Boy?" said Cyborg. "Shut up."

"Dude! It's true though! How would you feel if I suddenly turned you into a chair? And then back? YOU'D FREAK!"

Hermione put an end to this discussion by turning Cyborg into a chair and back. He said it was pretty cool. Beast Boy huffed and turned away from him.

"Well that's something I'll have to remember," said Ginny, turning away from Beast Boy with a disgusted look on her freckled face. "You guys should write a book," she added, talking to the Titans, "about how to shut him up."

"Gee Ginny, if I didn't know better," said Ron sarcastically, "I'd say you didn't like Beast Boy or something."

At which point Beast Boy had had enough. "I think I'm gonna go do... stuff... out on the grounds. Anyone feel like coming?"

"I would but we have a Potions essay due tomorrow," said Hermione, speaking for herself and Raven.

"A hard essay," said Raven. "Or I might think about considering it."

"Ron! Ginny! Quidditch practice!" said Harry, suddenly remembering. "Sorry Beast Boy, we're late."

"DAMN IT!" yelled Ginny. "You're right! Katie's going to murder us!" The three of them ran upstairs to change into their scarlet robes.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Robin? Cyborg? Star?"

"I apologize friend," said Starfire. She was bent over something with Mandy Elliott. "We must work the sheet right now."

"Can't talk. Transfiguration."

"Well, Harry and Ron explained what Quidditch was," said Cyborg. "I think I'll watch the practice. Wanna come?"

"Sure," agreed Beast Boy. Harry, Ron and Ginny came back down the stairs awhile later, holding onto broomsticks and dressed in their scarlet Quidditch robes. Beast Boy and Cyborg had to run after them, yelling at them to wait up, since the three Quidditch players were extremely stressed that Katie Bell, the new Quidditch captain, would not be all too pleased with them because they were at least ten minutes late.

**Raven POV**

_Beast Boy is lying on the floor of a cold metal room, chained to the wall. His eyes are devoid of all hope and he is even thinner than usual. His left arm is covered in dried blood. The wound isn't wrapped and there is maniacal laughter in the background.... _

I looked up, stricken. Had I just seen what I thought I had? If so, Beast Boy was in immediate danger right now! I could just sense it.

"Beast Boy is in danger at this very minute," I said, and everyone looked at me. I stood up. "We have to find him. Now."

"Raven, what..." said Robin.

"I just had a vision," I said. "Don't really want to go into detail, but... just trust me. Hermione, where is the Quidditch stadium?"

"I'll lead you to it," said Hermione, jumping up. "Come on everyone... wands out."

Everyone grabbed their wands and stood up. I counted off the people we had. Mandy, Starfire, Robin and Hermione.

"Follow me," said Hermione, and we headed out of the portrait hole.

**Overall View**

"Can you guys go a little faster please?" said Beast Boy wryly as he ran next to Cyborg. "I don't think you're wearing out your muscles quick enough."

"Less talking, more running!" said Ron.

Finally, the five of them were out on the grounds. Katie Bell started yelling at the Quidditch members ("WE WERE THREE MEMBERS SHORT! WE'VE HAD TO POSTPONE THE FIRST PRACTICE OF THE YEAR BECAUSE OF YOU THREE!") and Cyborg got a seat in the stadium to watch. Beast Boy got bored after a very short period of time and wandered back into the castle.

"So bored... nothing to do except homework... scratch that, nothing to do," Beast Boy muttered, leaning against the wall. He smirked. "Except freak out a certain redheaded fifth year."

Beast Boy headed for the Gryffindor common room, already planning a prank which involved Ginny Weasley and a giant green snake....

A sharp pain whistled through Beast Boy's scheming. He looked down and saw a dart sticking out of his arm.

"OW! DUDE!" he yelled, even though it didn't hurt that much. "All right, who's the lame brain with the dart gun? Just in case you don't know who I am dude, I am a Teen Titan! I don't know what you put in this dart, but..."

Realizing he probably sounded like an idiot, Beast Boy stopped talking. He felt a curiously floaty sensation come over him... as though all his thoughts were being wiped out by a soft white cloud. Beast Boy slumped forward to the ground, much to the satisfaction of the stringy-looking boy hidden in the shadow of the wall.

**Raven POV (again - sorry I keep changing!)**

"We're going the wrong way," I said suddenly. The knowledge that Beast Boy was not out on the grounds nearly knocked me over.

"What?" said Mandy.

"Beast Boy's not in the Quidditch stadium," I said. "He's the other way...."

I thought that Hermione and Mandy were being pretty good about the fact that I was just randomly telling them where to go. I had no idea how I knew, but I knew I was not wrong.

**Draco POV**

It was just wrong. The plot, the poison, the reason... wrong. I couldn't help him get away with the kidnapping of the Teen Titan that He was after. I couldn't let Him use the crystal.

Sure, I could deal with making Potter, Weasel and Mudblood's lives miserable, but this is the entire world we were talking about. Everyone within a one mile radius would be destroyed at the sound of a word.

I know that it doesn't sound to horrible, but it is. When I say "destroyed" I don't mean "killed". When the spell word is spoken into the crystal He's after, a wave goes around the person who holds the crystal and created a wasteland. All people it touches become hideous monsters... He only needs to use it once to bring the entire world to its knees.

I couldn't concentrate on my homework knowing that the kidnapping was taking place right now. I stood up and walked out of the Slytherin common room.

Great one, Oh Slytherin of Much Intelligence. Where the hell was Nott?

My question was answered very soon. I could hear yelling coming from the hall that led out to the grounds. I turned around and ran that way.

"Please, leave our friend alone!" said that new Gryffindor with the red hair and the green eyes as I skidded around the corner.

The black-haired Gryffindor with the mask on his eyes had two disk things in his hand.

"What do you want with him?" he asked in a voice that said "I'm running this show."

Nott didn't answer. "_Wingarduim Leviosa!"_ The green-skinned Gryffindor lifted into the air.

"NOTT, NO!" I yelled, ramming him. I was a little surprised with myself, but I felt a duel coming on and I'd have to leave that for later.

**Hermione POV**

"Isn't that Draco Malfoy?" asked Mandy.

"Either that or a boggart," I said. "And I'm pretty sure it's not a boggart."

"But what's Malfoy doing, other than displaying his extreme hotness?"

"Hotness?" I asked.

"Well you gotta admit, for a jerk he's a pretty sizzlin' guy," said Mandy with a grin.

"You can't be serious," I said.

But I think she was. As I watched him and Nott duel, I could concur that he wasn't bad-looking. I guess it was because he was defending a Gryffindor.

Defending a Gryffindor? _Malfoy?_

"_Stupefy!_" I yelled, pointing my wand at Nott. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. Malfoy turned to us.

"You better get him to the hospital wing," said Malfoy, nodding to Beast Boy, before turning around and disappearing. I wanted to thank him, but Beast Boy was hurt.

"Come on, he's right... I don't know what happened to you, Beast Boy, but you're going to be okay...."

**Author's Notes, Reviewer Responses and Bloopers!**

Chappie four finally up! YES! WOO! And now that Beast Boy knows I'm a vegetarian, he won't mind shooting the next chapter... I didn't just say that! 0.o

**mdizzle999872** -Wow, I feel special! And safe! Thanks! Does this chapter answer your question?

**Suuki-Aldrea -** Email you? Okay. I'm sorry I haven't, my computer's been retarded.

**star of the sea-11** - No problem... Hermione basically threatened me if I didn't give them out. It does? I'm honored! Sorry about the Ron/Hermione thing, but I really can't see them together.

**blaze-firestorm -** Raven sees the black auras around people when they have evil intentions, and the white auras when someone's in danger. I knew about the (gulp) Psycho Hippy because I read "The Girl Within." Haven't I reviewed? I'll check....

**Scene: Camp Songs**

"Hey bang... kibble... nibble... dibble... dock..." Beast Boy stood on the chair, but he forgot the words to the song.

"CUT!" yelled Lindsay. "Dude, it's 'hey bang riddle little diddley dock.'"

"Well that's hard to say!"

"Tough! It's the line!"

**Scene: Raven POV**

"Beast Boy is in danger this very minute," I said.

"That's nice," said Robin absently, absorbed in his Transfiguration book.

"I hope he fares well," said Starfire.

"Good luck BB!" added Mandy.

"Let's hope he doesn't get killed," said Hermione. We went back to our essay.

"CUT!" yelled Lindsay. "What happened? Raven, Star, Robin, Hermione, Mandy... GUYS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORRIED ABOUT HIM!"

"Why would we be?" said Robin. "He doesn't die, he just gets hit with the dart."

"Robin, I have promised to stop picking on you... BUT DEAR GOD, YOU HAVE MESSED THIS SCENE UP!"

"Come on guys," said Drake. "You know what Lindsay will do if you mess the scene up."

"We do?"

"YOU ALL GET TO GO TO MOUNT DOOM IN MORDOR UNTIL I FEEL LIKE CALMING DOWN!" yelled Lindsay, and suddenly the five of them weren't there.

"...Lindsay?"

"Yes Drake?"

"Mount Doom is erupting."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lindsay screamed. "MY ACTORS!"

**Scene: Draco POV**

I waited for the call of "ACTION!" from Lindsay, but it didn't come. After several minutes, I decided it wouldn't hurt to screw up the scene.

"Uh... Linz?"

_Meanwhile..._

"HELP! AAAAHHHH! SAAAVE MEEEE!" Lindsay was running away from - you guessed it - THE EVIL FLAMERS FROM HELL.

Lindsay caught sight of a studio ahead and to her delight, it said MDIZZLE999872 on it in large letters.

"How convenient!" said Lindsay, and she ran to the door and pounded on it. "DUDE! INUYASHA! LEMME IN, I HAVE A PASS!"

Inuyasha opened the door with a blue security guard uniform but didn't let her in.

"Aren't you an author?" he asked.

"YES! THAT'S WHY I'M BEING CHASED BY FLAMERS!"

"So why are you running? Don't you send them someplace?"

"I CAN'T THINK OF A GOOD PLACE TO SEND THEM BECAUSE THEY'RE CHASING ME WITH CORKSCREWS! BESIDES, THAT ONLY WORKS ON THE CHARACTERS!"

"Don't you laugh at them?"

"DUDE! IT'S HARD TO LAUGH AT THEM WHEN THEY'RE CHASING ME WITH CORKSCREWS!"

Lindsay fumbled in her purse and pulled out the Studio Pass. Inuyasha let her in.

Note: Special thanks to mdizzle999872 for letting me hide in his studio from the evil flamers!


	5. No, it can't be AN UPDATE?

**Disclaimer - **

**Starfire: I do not fully understand, Friend Lindsay. We are to do the disclaimer of beginning?**

**Lindsay: Sure. Just after I say this quick author's note: last chapter was more angsty than I intended it to be... heh, sorry. And, I AM SO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO DAMN LONG WITH THIS UPDATE. Now Star, say what Robin went over with you.**

**Starfire: Lindsay regrets to announce that she sleeps with a teddy bear every night.**

**Lindsay: WHAT! STARFIRE, THAT IS NOT A DISCLAIMER! THAT IS A LIE!**

**Starfire: But Friend and Director, Robin said that I was to say that when we did the disclaimer.**

**Lindsay (thinking): _Caaaalm it down Lindsay. It's not Star, it's Robin... it's not Star, it's Robin..._**

**Drake: Lindsay-doesn't-own-Harry-Potter-or-the-Teen-Titans-and-now-I'm-going-  
to-leave-because-things-are-going-to-get-excruciatingly-messy-when-Lindsay-  
gets-her-hands-on-Robin. Bye!**

"So, what exactly happened?" Harry asked Robin. The two sixth years were sitting near Beast Boy's hospital bed on chairs. Harry, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Hermione, Ron, Mandy, Cyborg, Jennifer Burns and Ginny were taking turns sitting with Beast Boy in case he wanted a friendly face near him when he woke up.

"Well, after Beast Boy left with you, Cyborg, Ron and Ginny, Raven said he was in danger," said Robin. "We were running all over the castle, and then we found him and Nott. Beast Boy was unconscious. Then, Malfoy ran out of nowhere and rammed him. Nott, I mean, he rammed Nott. Then they started dueling and Hermione Stunned Nott, Malfoy told us to get Beast Boy to the hospital wing, and left."

Harry shook his head. "Malfoy. Egotistical, selfish, dramatic, evil _Malfoy._ I don't believe it."

"Neither could Hermione," said Robin. "She was staring at him like he was a superhero in spandex."

"Er, Robin? _You're_ a superhero in spandex."

"No, I'm a superhero in Hogwarts robes. And Mandy said something about him being hot."

At this Harry snorted and nearly fell off his chair. "Mandy's a _girl _girl. She's got pictures of Orlando Bloom absolutely everywhere. Hermione didn't _agree_ wither her or anything, right?" (A/N: I ENVY YOU MANDY! Although I have my new calendar with sixteen pics of Orli... sorry all you boys, and to all you girls who don't think he's hot, but I do! Okay, back to the story...)

Harry became concerned when Robin didn't answer.

"Robin? She didn't, right?"

"Uh, well... not really... she kind of looked at him as if she was trying to decide."

"WHAT!" trumpeted Harry. Madam Pomfrey shot him an icy glare, which he guiltily looked away from. "Are you serious?"

"Uh... yeah."

On the bed, Beast Boy stirred slightly. Instantly, both boys were leaning over him.

"Beast Boy?"

"You awake?"

Beast Boy's eyes opened. "Robin? Harry?"

"Finally, you've been out for a whole day," said Harry. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got run over by a steamroller," muttered Beast Boy.

"Well, you did get hit with a dart and then you fell to the ground," said Harry conversationally. "I wonder if Nott's been caught yet."

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"Nott escaped," said Robin bitterly. "Ran out of the school."

"He's loose!" demanded Beast Boy. "What if he attacks someone else? What was in that dart, anyway?"

Robin and Harry shot uneasy glances at each other.

"Guys? You know, don't you?"

"Well, er..."

"Um, Beast Boy, there's..."

"FRIEND!" Beast Boy's vision was obscured by a lot of flowing red hair. Starfire had tackled him and was now focused on crushing the life out of him. Or showing affection. It was kind of hard to tell with Starfire sometimes.

"Star, let him breathe," said Harry, pulling the alien off of Beast Boy. Grinning almost crazily, Starfire bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I am elated that Beast Boy has finally woken from the Sleep of Great Length!" Starfire exclaimed. She looked at Harry and Robin. "Has Hermione not returned?"

"From what?" asked Harry.

"From her walk," replied Mandy, coming into the room. She leaned on a chair to catch her breath. "Jesus, Starfire, why are you so fast? I had to run to make it here!"

"I apologize, Friend," said Starfire. Mandy grinned at Beast Boy.

"Glad you're finally awake, BB," she said. She turned to Harry. "Hermione said she was going to take a walk. Said she needed to do something."

"Robin, have you yet told Beast Boy of the..." began Starfire, with a sideways glance at her bedridden friend. She seemed reluctant to comtinue.

"Not yet," groaned Robin.

"The what?" asked Beast Boy instantly. It surprised him how quickly the all the eyes in the room were turned away from him. "What aren't you guys telling me!"

The entire room was silent.

"IF IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH ME, I THINK I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!"

"Do you _really_ want to-"

"YES!"

"This _is_ a hospital," snapped Madam Pomfrey.

"Sorry," murmured everyone.

"Tell me," demanded Beast Boy, dropping his voice. Robin sighed, and Harry uneasily glanced at Starfire. Starfire looked at her hands, and Mandy looked at Beast Boy.

"Okay, but Beast Boy, you're not going to like it," Mandy finally said, shooting _you're-not-being-very-helpful_ glances at everyone else. "The poison in the dart... made you lose your powers."

**Hermione POV**

Left... or right? Or straight? Or should I turn around? Oh, I was never going to find Malfoy! And all I wanted to do was thank him. Was it worth the effort?

Probably not, but my conscience wouldn't hear of it. And my thirst for information. I mean, wouldn't YOU be curious if your known enemy had just helped your friend? I had to know why Malfoy had done that.

"Granger!"

I whipped around to see Pansy Parkinson striding towards me.

"Parkinson," I said cooly. Parkinson looked distressed.

"Listen, I know that Draco helped that green freak-"

"Beast Boy is not a freak."

"Whatever. I know that Draco helped him. And now you're looking for Draco to ask him why, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well," began Parkinson, "it's more than our lives are worth to tell you exactly what's going on. All you need to know is that Beast Boy - or whatever his name is - is being watched by... You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort."

"_Granger!"_ hissed Parkinson. "Listen, you don't know shit about him. _Do - not - say - his - name!_"

"Whatever," I replied. "Just tell Malfoy that I said thank you, okay?"

"Will do."

Parkinson turned around, and walked away. After a moment's hesitation, she turned around again to face me.

"Yes?"

"Listen, Granger?"

"What, Parkinson?"

"Meet me in the Three Broomsticks next Hogsmeade trip, okay? I'll explain more to you then."

**I Think I'll End It Here.**

Lindsay: Okay - I AM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! Listen: my grades have been sucky, so I had the computer taken away from me for like, ever. So, it was a given that I didn't update anything. Then, now that I've got a couple of lovely A+'s, I can go on the computer on Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays and holidays. Sorry folks, but I can't do anything about it. And as if that weren't enough, I had MAJOR writer's block. As you can see, I still do. I want my first pairing to be real, so I can't rush it unless I want people flaming me, saying that it'd never happen. I BEG OF YOU: give me ideas as to how to get Draco and Hermione together without being all fake about it!

Drake: There's another reason.

Lindsay: Shut up RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE CHOPMEAT!

Beast Boy: Uh, Linz, you're a veg-

Lindsay: YES, BUT I'LL KILL DRAKE ANYWAY!

Drake: Lindsay and Beast Boy are going steady! They're now officially boyfriend and girlfriend!

Lindsay and Beast Boy: :blushing insanely: SHUT UP, DRAKE!

**Reviewer Responses**

To all of you: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST:engulfs all of the reviewers in a big hug: Thank you for sticking with me, supporting me and... not flaming me :COUGHMDIZZLECOUGH: No seriously, you all rule and I'm lucky to have you reading my story. It means a lot to me.

**ilovecrossovers** - Thanks! I just skipped over the sorting, cuz I didn't feel like writing it. At the end I'll add deleted scenes if you want.

**Star of the sea-11** - Oops, guess I could have made that a bit clearer. _Je regrette!_

**Raziel Tepes** - Dude, you rock out loud. Thanks!

**Mdizzle -** Thanksfor not flaming me! I updated, lookie! And no, they don't want to turn BB into a monster... I couldn't do that to him! Or maybe I could... I'm kind of sadistic. And thanks again about the hiding-in-your-studio thing! One last thing : I'd be honored to be in your next chapter. Thanks muchsies for sticking by me, buddy!

**blaze-firestorm** - Uhh... thank... you? Okay, I'm not _that_ good! You can stop that... please?


	6. Odd Little Ramblings

**Disclaimer - This is not an actual chapter of the story and I don't own Harry Potter or the Teen Titans or anyone else I might throw in here.**

"YAAAAAAAAACKH!"

"Any idea what's wrong with her, Drake?"

"AIEIEEEEE!"

"Yep."

"HEEEELP!"

"Mind filling me in?"

I had wrapped a scarf around my head so it covered my mouth. I am running around my basement (which doubles as my rather cheap studio), screaming. Drake is sitting on Ron's shoulder, both watching as I completely flip out.

Drake sighs. "Well, Lindsay's got an orthodontist appointment tomorrow, and another one on Thursday."

"BRAAAAAAACES!" I screech, my voice muffled from the scarf. A green blur shoots into the room, also screaming, but minus the scarf.

"RUUUUUN!" yells Beast Boy.

"I'M RUNNING!" I reply.

"What's wrong with Beast Boy, Robin?" asks Drake. Robin is sitting on the couch, flipping channels on the TV. Raven is reading, Hermione is reading, Draco is watching Robin channel surf and everyone else was absent.

"Beast Boy's afraid of masks," replies Robin. "Not the kind that I wear, but the ones that are meant for decoration, you know? And since Lindsay's parents collect those... well..."

"Friends, we have at last managed to repair the camera!" calls Starfire's voice. She comes out from behind a little extra room that is only used for technical things with Donatello, whom I had grudgingly asked help from. I hate the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"Who was the idiot who destroyed it so badly?" asks Donatello.

"Cyborg was dancing, need I say more?" says Drake.

"Ah," says Donatello. "Well, next time I can help, call me." He exits the basement.

"BRACES! TEETH PULLED! BRAAAAACES!" I scream, running past Starfire and knocking the camera out of her hands.

"MAAAASKS!" yelps Beast Boy, accidentaly trampling the camera.

"NOOOOOO!" yells everyone else, looking at the camera. Fuming, they turn to Beast Boy and I, who are both still screaming.

"I've got Beast Boy!" says Draco.

"I've got Lindsay," replies Robin. The two of them start to run after us.

**Six Minutes Later...**

"STOP THE TORTURE!" I wail.

"PLEASE! PLEEEEASE!" howls Beast Boy. The two of us are tied to chairs in front of the television set, our eyes taped open. We are being forced to watch a documentary on the life cycle of livestock.

"I fear we are being too cruel," says Starfire. Robin snorts.

"No way. We had to ask Donny's help _again_, and this time we also need that scientist person, little Washu or whatever the hell her name is, the one that helps out at M's studio?"

"Personally, I'm enjoying this," says Drake.

Okay, I betcha that you're all sick of this. In short, I'm too freaked out to write anything that requires thinking at this moment, so no sixth chapter yet! Not only because of the documentary that BB and I are being forced to watch, but because of the orthodontist appointment set for tomorrow.

My teeth are crooked and squished together, because my jaws aren't big enough to fit all of them. So, I've got an orthodontist appointment tomorrow. Then on Thursday, I've got another one, and that's the day I get braces. And after I get braces, I get to have three teeth ripped out! And yes, I actually was running around screaming today. The idea of having teeth pulled out is one of those things that really freaks me out.

Wish me luck,

Lindsay


	7. Snape in Aerosmith?

**Disclaimer - **

**Harry: Lindsay?**

**Lindsay: Yeah?**

**Harry: Remind me again why we're shooting this in Mdizzle's studio? I mean, I'm still trying to get my head around the fact that it's big enough for him to let us use some of it.**

**Lindsay: It's big enough for Ranma and Sam to get lost in, iie?**

**Harry: JAPANESE! WOOHOO!**

**Lindsay: Yeah... anyway, it's a long, sad story that began with Beast Boy. Shall I continue?**

**Harry: No, I think I get the idea. You were attacked by Terra, Jinx, Raven, etc.**

**Lindsay: Yeah. I can't thank Mdizzle enough.**

**Harry: But you still don't own Harry Potter or the Teen Titans.**

**Lindsay: Must you ruin my mood! Anyway, the OC in this chapter isn't an OC at all. She's based completely on my friend Shannon. (P.S. - I hope you don't mind that I use your studio for the bloopers and everything, Mdizzle)**

Beast Boy was adjusting. He had fully lost all traces of green in his hair and his skin. The one tooth that protruded from his upper jaw remained, as did the pointed ears. After Madam Pomfrey declared the rest of Hogwarts safe for him, he was released from the hospital wing. Beast Boy was getting his cheerfulness back. It was a good sign.

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy, friend, I have found the one that shall make all better!" chirped Starfire happily. She was gliding into the Gryffindor common room, where Beast Boy and a third-year girl were playing Exploding Snap.

"Star? What is it?" asked Beast Boy with interest. Starfire was holding a box lined with pillows. Beaming, Starfire reached into the box and presented -

"Silkie!" she proclaimed, ecstatic. The worm writhed happily. "I have at last located my small friend!"

"Hey, Silkie!" said Beast Boy, rubbing the worm's head. Grinning, he went back to his game.

"Beast Boy, what is that?" asked the third-year girl with interest. "It's kinda cute in a weird, kind of squirmy, maggot-y sorta way..."

"Oh, right, intros," said Beast Boy. "Star - this is Abby, met her in Transfi... Trans..."

"Transfiguration?" supplied Abby.

"Yeah, that - and Abby, this is Starfire, and that's Silkie."

"Hello, Starfire," said Abby. "Hey, Silkie!"

"STARFIRE!" yelled a voice from the top of the staircase. It was Ginny. "C'mere, Mandy's got this weird thing - what's it called again?"

"A DVD," replied Mandy's disembodied voice, "although it won't work here, I just wanted to show you and all the other poor souls how aren't familiar with them."

"I have seen the DVDs back at the Jump City," replied Starfire, gliding up the staircase with Silkie in her arms. "What is the title?"

"Lord of the Rings, the Fellowship of the Ring!" called Mandy. "If you guys can come over for winter break, maybe we can watch the whole trilogy."

"Winter break isn't until December, Mand," said Ginny, starting into the girl's dorm with Starfire. "It is now _September_."

Abby laughed. "Why are fifteen-year-old girls so stupid?"

"Star's not stupid, just... different," said Beast Boy.

"Didn't mean Starfire, meant Mandy," replied Abby. Beast Boy considered this.

"You're right," he laughed, before the pile of cards exploded, singing the hair of the two laughing friends.

**Raven POV in Potions Class**

"Add two legs of newt and stir counterclockwise for two minutes then sprinkle in four ounces of powdered hedgehog quills..." muttered Hermione, dropping the newt limbs into the cauldron with a splash. I smirked slightly, thinking of what Beast Boy told us the previous night about Potions class. ("WE SHOULD USE VEGETARIAN NEWT LEGS!")

"Er, Hermione?" asked Harry from the cauldron next to us, where he was working with Ron. (Was Snape feeling okay? He usually wouldn't let friends pair up.) "What exactly is this supposed to do?"

"It's an Illusion potion, Harry," said Hermione impatiently.

"If you pour a little on something, it'll look like whatever you happen to be thinking at the moment it hits," I added. "That's why you'd better clear your mind before you pour it on anything."

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_," chanted Ron, with a teasing glance at me. _"Azarath, Metrion..._ okay, stopping!"

Because I had raised a fist threateningly. Laughing, Hermione went back to the cauldron.

I enchanted the vial just as Snape had instructed us to and scooped a bit of our finished potion into it. The charm was so the vial wouldn't be affected by the potion. Hermione was looking from cauldron to cauldron. Draco Malfoy, who was working as far away from us as he could, and Blaise Zabini's potion was the shade of deep purple it was supposed to be, just like ours, perhaps a bit too dark. Somehow, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnagan had managed to make theirs red with a blue duck pattern. Please do not ask. I honestly have no idea. Harry and Ron's potion was a rather sickening shade of orange, and Robin and Cyborg's potion (Cyborg had been moved down to fifth year at his own insistence) was a lilac color.

"I cannot _believe_ that this happened within a week of you getting here," Hermione was saying, levitating the vial to Snape's desk. "Beast Boy losing his powers and everything. The Death Eaters must have had this planned _months_ in advance... but they'd had to have known about you coming in the first place..."

"Listen-" said an unfamiliar (American) voice from behind us, making us both jump. We turned around to see a girl with glasses and very dark hair. She was wearing Slytherin robes.

"Who are you?" Hermione and I asked at once.

"I'm Saria, I'm in your year," she said matter-of-factly. "My family moved from America to England when I was eleven, and then out of nowhere I got the Hogwarts letter. But that's not the point. The point is, your friend lost his powers, right?"

"Where did you come from!" demanded Hermione. "I have _never_ seen you before!"

"You've never seen Blaise Zabini, have you?" Before either of us could reply, she had answered herself. "No, of course not, simply because Blaise and I don't harass you until you want to knock our heads off. With a pirate sword like Barbossa's, because they work better than _Avada Kedavra_. Draw more blood too, just like volossa raptors. But we don't want to talk about those, do we? I don't, at any rate... And Draco and Pansy probably don't dance."

"What does dancing have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Everything!" exclaimed Saria. "Next time you have a problem, dance. Okay? Good. Now listen, Hermione-"

"Since when are we on first-name terms?" I asked.

"Since I proved that not all Slytherins are ass holes," replied Saria. "Especially not Draco, he's just got... issues... with his dad. Anyway, Hermione, Pansy said to meet you in the Three Broomsticks, right?"

"Yes..."

"Go. I know for a fact that you were planning on blowing it off-"

"How?" I asked her, raising one eyebrow. Saria lifted her hands in response.

"_Enchante pinnaclus enforcei!_"she cried. "That's how I knew. Whoa, okay, time to take the charm off. Way too loud in here." Saria performed the spell again and rubbed her ears.

"How did you do that without a wand!" demanded Hermione. Saria looked at her as if she had sprouted an extra head.

"My magic's in my hands. Has _no one_ told you? Draco hasn't said anything? Wow, you must really tick him off... unless _he's _the one that ticks _you _off!" she added in response to both of our glares.

"I'd have to go with choice B," I informed her.

"We are getting waaaay off topic, so we must dance." Saria looked around, waiting for us to dance. Neither of us moved. "Okay then, yeah. Anyway, Hermione, you might want to go to the Three Broomsticks with Pansy and I. Raven, you should come too."

I gave Saria a skeptical glance.

"No, I'm serious! Look, neither of us will take our wands!"

"You don't need your wand, remember?" said Hermione. Saria thought for a moment.

"You just have to trust me," said Saria. "It's really, really, really, really, _really_ important that you come! Do you want to know what's going on or not?"

Hermione and I looked at each other. "If we go together, Raven, we could easily avoid an ambush," she said.

"Honestly, you guys are so freaking paranoid," said Saria lightly. "You should dance. Well, Three Broomsticks, next Hogsmeade trip?"

"Yeah," I said. Saria nodded.

"Good. See ya tomorrow then."

"_Tomorrow!"_ demanded Hermione. Saria gave us an almost pitying look.

"The next Hogsmeade trip," she said as if she were speaking to a toddler, "is tomorrow. I will meet you at the Three Broomsticks with Pansy."

Saria headed back to her potion. I heard a brief snatch of the conversation she started up with Malfoy and Zabini: "Snape should be in Aerosmith, he has the perfect hair, if only he played an instrument..."

Hermione and I exchanged glances again. "She seemed... nice..." attempted Hermione. I refrained from saying anything.

"Okay, so, Three Broomsticks tomorrow then?" I said. Hermione nodded.

"But we're taking everyone who won't be noticed."

**CHAPTER SIX IS FINALLY UP, PEOPLE.**

Okay, I am really sorry! Writer's block... wriiiiiiiiteeeeeeer's blooooooooooock... and that's why the chapters are so short. BUT, this chapter, not only do I have some small bloopers, I also have OFF-SET GOOFS, most of them involving music! WOOHOO!

**SCENE: Silkie!**

"I have finally found the one that shall make all better!" exclaimed Starfire, gliding down the stairs. Nothing was in her arms.

"Uhh... gee, Star, is it Silkie?" asked Beast Boy in an attempt to save the scene. Grinning, Starfire shook her head. "Then who-"

Red X jumped down from the ceiling in response.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" Lindsay screamed. "RED X IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE, STARFIRE! WHY IS HE HERE!"

"It is not because he has promised me the mustard zeens of maga!" exclaimed Starfire, pink circles appearing on her cheeks. Lindsay glowered.

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL IN MDIZZLE' SECURITY GUARD!"

"Yeah, right, what's he gonna do?" laughed Red X. Lindsay smirked and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Security to borrowed set. I repeat, security to borrowed set."

Inuyasha took care of Red X pretty quickly.

"Thanks!" said Lindsay.

**SCENE: Umm... Who Is This Girl?**

"Listen-"

"HI SHANNON!" exclaimed Hermione very loudly. Shannon, who plays Saria, started.

"Hey, Hermione," she said. "You just messed up the scene."

"CUT!" yelled Lindsay. "Yeah, Hermione, you did. Look, I know you're annoyed that I'm going to pair you up with Draco-"

Hermione grimaced.

"BUT DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON THE FIC!"

**End of bloopers cuz the chapter was so short. OFF-SET GOOFS STARTING NOW!**

"CYBORG! BEAST BOY! DRACO! GUYS! GET OUT HERE!" Lindsay was yelling as she looked around the studio in search of the aforementioned. She opened a door that didn't have any sort of label on it. Inside, Cyborg was dressed in a raggy army uniform with Beast Boy lying "unconscious" on the floor in front of him. Dressed similarly. Red face paint was smeared across the side of his face. Draco was standing in front of the two of them, wearing a blue policeman's uniform.

"_Look down! Javert, he's standing in his grave!"_ sang Cyborg, picking Beast Boy up and slinging him over his shoulder. "_Give way! Javert, there is a life to save!" _He walked past Draco.

"_I will be waiting, 24601!_" replied Draco, also singing. Lindsay was more than a little weirded out by the scene from _Les Miserables_ that was being acted out, so she eased the door shut and ran.

"Great," grumbled Lindsay. "NOW where is the HP crew!"

Suddenly, there was a "gooooooo heeeeeeey hooooo he yeah oh heeeeeeeey ho heo heey hey heeey" from the same room where she had found Beast Boy, Cyborg and Draco acting out the sewer scene from _Les Miserables_. Dreading what she'd find inside, she opened the door again.

Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, Harry and Blaise were dancing in the background as Hermione, Shannon, Cho Chang and Ginny danced in the front singing.

"Gooooooo heeeeeeey hooooo he yeah oh heeeeeeeey ho heo heey hey heeey!" they sang. Lindsay shook her head and left them to their fun.

"I should learn that dance," she muttered.

"Hey guys?" said Beast Boy. "Anyone seen Shannon or Lindsay?"

His answer came almost immediately.

"_I got mad at The Cheat! Unh! For_ _screwing up the jumble caper!_"

"Think I found them, B," came Mandy's voice. Lindsay and Shannon were in the same room that everyone else had been found in, singing a song from Homestar Runner dot com.

"_I hope I don't see his name in the paper-"_

Beast Boy turned towards the camera. "Well, guys, Lindsay doesn't own any of these songs or the websites or commercials or plays they come from. Next chapter, things will get a little more interesting. Bye!"


	8. No way, CHAPTER EIGHT?

**Disclaimer-**

**Draco: WHERE IS SHE!**

**Harry: Who, Lindsay?**

**Draco: YES, LINDSAY! WHERE IS SHE, I'M GONNA KILL HER!**

**Beast Boy: She's sort of writing the story, Draco. That'd be sort of... bad.**

**Draco: Deep breaths, Malfoy. Deep breaths. Okay. You guys realize she hasn't updated in over three months?**

**Harry, Shannon, Beast Boy: Yes.**

**Draco: You also realize that Ranma has been wandering around Mdizzle's studio looking for her?**

**Harry: Draco, Lindsay's had incredible writer's block. She is now over it. We're shooting the chapter, are we not?**

**Draco: That can't be the only reason she hasn't updated in over three months!**

**Shannon: Well, after the chapter, we'll find out why Lindsay hasn't updated in so long. For now, I'm just going to say that one, this disclaimer is way too long, two, Draco, you're going to bust an artery unless you calm down - DANCE OR ELSE - and three, Lindsay doesn't own Harry Potter or the Teen Titans.**

I looked around. Cyborg was in his holographic human form, supposedly reading the _Daily Prophet,_ Mandy, Jennifer and Ginny were at a table, pretending to be deep in conversation, and Ron was wearing a hat pulled over his eyes with Beast Boy, his newly-brown hair styled into spikes and fake piercings attached to his eyebrows, and Abby, her long hair dyed pink and pulled into a jagged ponytail on top of her head, with a fake piercing on her bottom lip, all sitting at the bar. **(YEEK - THERE IS A SPIDER ON MY COMPUTER:bashes spider: All good now.)** Raven met my eyes and nodded slightly.

"Everyone's ready to fight off a possible ambush, Hermione," Raven said.

"All right, let's go."

We made our way to the table Saria and Pansy were sitting at. Saria was talking about feet, and Pansy was only half listening.

"It's like, you look at some people and their toes are all really long, and some other people have the same size foot, but really short toes! Or really long toes, but the foot size is tiny, so the toes are the same length as the actual foot! And some toenails are a little-"

"Saria," interrupted Pansy, "as interesting as this is, we should be thinking about how we can explain this situation."

"That would be nice," said Raven, sitting across from the two Slytherin girls.

"Hey, good choice, you guys!" said Saria. She was grinning and sipping a butterbeer. "I ask for a nonalcoholic firewhiskey and all I get is a butterbeer. Ah, whatever."

"What is going on?" asked Raven before I could. "What is the reason we're here?"

"Jeez, no beating around the bush?" said Saria. "Fine. Pansy?"

"Okay, you know that Potter is the only one who can kill You-Know-Who, right?" asked Pansy.

"How did you know that?" I demanded.

"Most of our overage family are Death Eaters," said Saria lightly. "In Pansy's case, both parents are, and in my case, all my family over seventeen are, but not by choice. Anyway, they expect us to become Death Eaters also, so they tell us little tidbits of information, hoping we'll beg to help them out just so we know everything that's going on, not bits and pieces. They're geniuses," she added rather bitterly. "Some of us did."

"Anyway, You-Know-Who is trying to kill Potter because only Potter can kill him, yada yada, I'm sure you know that," continued Pansy. "Anyway, a source told You-Know-Who you guys were coming from America, so they devised a plan to get the youngest under his power. Your friend Beast Boy. A willing Death Eater who goes to Hogwarts injected him with something that cuts off his ability to morph. The main problem with that is, the source that leaked the fact you were coming - it was a source from _inside_ Hogwarts."

"Which is not good," interrupted Saria. "A source from inside our own school could easily subdue all of us. Unfortunately, they'd go for you guys, the rest of the Titans, and Harry and Ron - probably Ginny Weasley and a few others as well - first. And unless we want our cover blown, Pansy, Blaise, Draco and me can't do anything. Not directly at least."

"And helping you directly," spoke up Pansy, "is your best bet."

"_Our_ best bet?" I asked, exchanging glances with Raven.

"If You-Know-Who somehow did conquer the world, we - the kids of Death Eaters - would only gain," said Pansy. "Gain more riches, a power guarantee, and when we got older, a small say in how the world should be run. Not that it would help much," she added bitterly.

"Here's a question," said Raven. "If you would gain so much from Voldemort-"

"_You-Know-Who_," hissed Pansy and Saria at once.

"_Whatever,"_ growled Raven. "If you would gain so much if He did conquer the world, why are you helping us out?"

Saria and Pansy looked at each other uneasily.

"Uh..." began Saria. "Well... we each have our own reason."

We waited for her to go on. She didn't.

"Um, okay..."

"Our own, _personal_ reason that we don't share with most close friends, let alone known enemies," added Pansy. "Saria, you don't have to tell them. But mine... well, I get beaten at home. My parents killed my aunt, uncle and cousin, and probably more. I don't think that's right. So I fight it."

Saria gave no hint that she would share her reason.

"What does all this have to do with Malfoy helping Beast Boy?" I asked.

"Well, we're getting to that," said Saria. "Draco has his own reason for not wanting to help You-Know-Who - if he wanted you to know, he'd tell you, so I'm not going to. But Lucius is one of the higher-ranking Death Eaters, so Draco knew about the plan. And for some reason, he doesn't like you, but he helped Beast Boy out anyway, because the crystal that they're after - you know about the-"

"Of course we know about the crystal," snapped Raven.

"Right - you know that when activated, everyone within a mile save for people actually touching the crystal, is turned into a great evil monster?"

Raven and I nodded.

"Did you know that only a miles' worth of these Crystal Monsters can bring the entire world to its knees?"

"No," I said, exchanging an alarmed look with Raven. "Couldn't enough people band together and-?"

"Granger, what do you think this _is_?" demanded Pansy. "Some stupid little fairy tale? These monsters... they're immune to all spells! They have amazing strength, incredible abilities, ranging from shadows that can slip through a crack in the door to brutes as big as - no, bigger than a Hungarian Horntail! If he get his hands on that crystal, the world. Is. DOOMED!"

"Someone's PMSing," muttered Saria. "She's right, though. We have to destroy the crystal, otherwise, well... we're all dead."

"Draco helped Beast Boy," added Pansy, glaring at Saria, "because they've got a plan. Theodore Nott shot Beast Boy with a dart that cut off his power. He tried to get Beast Boy out of the castle - to You-Know-Who's lair - but Draco stopped him. They want Beast Boy so they can threaten him, to subdue all of you, including Potter and Weasel-"

I glared at Pansy.

"-because you're the greatest threat to him right now besides Dumbledore. And he can't eliminate Dumbledore, it's not that simple. That's why Beast Boy is still in danger, because now that he's got no powers - he's the smallest out of you guys - they're still after him. Trust me, I know."

"That explains my vision," muttered Raven. "Hermione, remember when I had that vision right before Beast Boy was hit with the dart?"

"Of course," I replied.

"Well, in the vision, Beast Boy was... well, imprisoned," she said. I had a feeling she didn't want to go into detail.

"Oh."

**Later, in the sixth-year boys' dormitories...**

"Dude. This is bad."

"No kidding, Beast Boy."

Everyone was in the Harry, Ron, Robin and Cyborg's dormitory. The aforementioned were sitting on their respective beds, with Raven, Hermione, Ginny, Beast Boy, Abby, Mandy, Jennifer and Starfire in various places around the room, including on Dean, Neville and Seamus's beds. Ginny was sitting with Harry, and everyone who was interested knew there were sparks. But that wasn't their main concern.

"So, what do we have to do?" asked Robin.

"Well, we really have to protect Beast Boy, but we _must_ get that crystal before Vol-"

"_Don't say his name!"_

"WHATEVER." Hermione was annoyed. "Before He gets it."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Harry.

"First, we dig up any information on it," said Raven. "Then, we see if we can find out where it is. If we can do that... all we have to do is hope that They don't find it first."

Lindsay: **Dun dun DUUUUN!**

Drake: Okay, no more sound effects.

Lindsay: You're no fun. All right, guys, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not doing bloopers anymore. GAH! (ducks flying fruit cakes) WHO BRINGS FRUIT CAKES TO A FIC, ANYWAY? AAAAAAAAAHH! (ducks flying meat) THAT'S JUST CRUEL!

Drake: You guys want updates faster, right? Anyway, Lindsay has a promise to make. Lindsay?

Lindsay: I'll never take three months to do a chapter again. BUT, there were finals, my parents went all on my case about two C's in math and English, I had auditions for a musical, my mouth has been killing me, my mom thinks I'm trying to lose weight by fasting, I'm tired all the time and I'm going insane because I don't have any long-sleeved shirts other than sweatshirts! I'm sorry!

Draco: Thanks for letting us use your studio, Mdizzle! Come on guys, we're going back to Lindsay's cheap basement.

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**La Editor: **Thanks, and feel free to use the camp song! It is the most annoying of them!

**Mdizzle:** I'm going to wait for more opinions, but of course I'll keep yours in mind! No, I wasn't lost, but I think Ranma is...

**Suuki-Aldrea:** I have updated!

**DarkestRaven:** She's not allowed to use her powers in class, because it would give her an advantage over everyone else.

**Goth-Girl04:** Another BBRae shipper? BBRae shippers: 2; Lindsay: 0. Ah well. I'm glad you like it so far!

**soaring-bright-flame:** That's my friend Shannon for ya...

**AntimatterManticore:** I understand, I never log in if I'm not logged in to leave a review... if you understood that, cuz I didn't... anyway, I'm glad you liked it, and I finally updated!

**SamSam-aka-Sam: **If I need help, I'll be sure to email you! I'll check out your HP fic.


	9. Sparks Ignite

**Disclaimer-**

**Lindsay: Okay, guys, ya know what? I might put the bloopers in my bio... maybe. Ya know, if I remember.**

**Drake: Now you're begging for forgiveness... pitiful!**

**Lindsay: (casually kicks Drake off the stage) Anyway I decided that it was too annoying to have so many different years, so Beast Boy and Star are in fifth year and everyone else is in sixth. Moving on, I own everything mentioned in this story, and–**

**Patty: Except for the characters and the setting.**

**Lindsay: Right, except the characters and the setting. Those belong to J. K. Rowling, or the guys who came up with Teen Titans. I only came up with the plot, since I- PATTY, YOU DORK!**

"Okay," said Ron, plopping a generous stack of books in front of Hermione, Raven, Pansy and Saria. "I've found ice crystals, fire crystals, water crystals, lava crystals, air crystals, sapphires, topazes, emeralds, diamonds, EVERY BLOODY CRYSTAL IN THE WORLD, EXCEPT FOR THE ONE WE'RE LOOKING FOR!"

"You're looking for crystals, Ron?" asked Hermione, surprised. "Look for weapons, monsters, Vol - _You-Know-Who_," she said, glaring at the two Slytherin girls.

Ron's face went slack. "You mean that Harry and I looked through all those books about crystals for _nothing!_" he demanded. "Some of them were MADE of crystal! Heavies bloody things in the world!"

"Well no one told you to look for crystals," said Hermione simply. Ron strangled the air and walked away.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Abby were diligently searching under "transformation".

"Find anything?" asked Abby, standing on the top rung of the ladder on wheels.

"Nothing," replied Beast Boy, searching at the very bottom of that section. "And I'm multitasking here."

"Huh?"

"I'm trying to find stuff on that weirdo morphy crystal thingy, but I'm also trying to find stuff that'll help me get my powers back."

Abby quickly climbed down the ladder. "There's nothing in this section, let's try another one."

"What? We've only combed half the-"

"There's nothing here!" snapped Abby. She grabbed Beast Boy by the elbow and stalked out of the section.

"What's _your _problem?" he asked.

"Can we take a break from researching for two minutes?" asked Saria, closing her book and putting her head on it.

"I second that," muttered Pansy. She had let Saria talk her into researching with the Gryffindors.

"Fine," said Hermione. Saria miraculously recovered and grinned at Raven, who was watching Abby drag Beast Boy our of their section and go into a different one. She had a blank expression, but her eyes were turning green.

"You like him," she observed. Raven jumped, black energy sparking from her, and Saria's chair overturned. Grinning, Saria righted it and sat. "I knew it. You must now dance."

"I do not like him," she said defensively.

"You kind of look _jealous_ of Abby," retorted Saria. "Everyone knows _she's_ got the hots for him."

"Shut up."

Saria grinned. Hermione was smiling and Pansy just looked exasperated.

"Are you sure you don't like him?" asked Hermione, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. I don't 'like'."

"Riiight," Saria rolled her eyes. Raven glared.

"What makes you think that I like Beast Boy?"

"Well, let's review, shall we?" Saria gave Raven her best "lecturing Professor McGonagoll" look. "You turn _green_ whenever your see Abby and Beast Boy together, you get annoyed by him easily and you're always talking about how immature he is. If that isn't true love, I dunno _what_ is."

"She's right, Raven," chimed in Hermione.

"Can we switch the conversation to something more related to what we're trying to do before I vaporize you both?" asked Raven as conversationally as Raven gets.

"Of course."

"Let's."

Meanwhile, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Mandy, Jennifer and Ginny were all looking under "Dark Arts". None of them were successful.

"I have found something that mentions Harry!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Does it mention the crystal?" asked Jennifer.

"Not that I am aware of-"

"Then toss it."

Unfortunately, the Tamaranien had never head the expression before, and quite literally tossed the book. It flew from her hand... to the ceiling... to the narrow gap between Cyborg's head and the bookshelf he was examining. After nearly suffering a heart attack, he slowly turned his head to Starfire, who had her hands over her mouth.

"Never... toss a heavy book... again," he said perfectly calmly.

"I shall not, Cyborg!"

Mandy fought a mad desire to laugh. "Jenn meant put it back on the shelf, Starfire."

"But did she not inform me to toss the book?"

"It's an expression, Star," said Robin.

"I apologize!" the pink-cheeked Starfire said.

The rest of September was rather uneventful. Saria continued to annoy Raven about liking Beast Boy, Harry and Ginny shot blushing looks at each other, and Abby and Beast Boy grew closer and closer. As September blew into October, hopes of finding anything to do with the crystal dimmed. But the sparks between Harry and Ginny were increasing, and Beast Boy and several others were determined to get them together.

"Hey Ginny, do you like Harry?"

"_What?"_

"Okay, put the wand away... please... NO NOT THAT!"

Beast Boy fell against the wall with Bat Bogeys flapping against his face. Ginny turned away from him, eyes blazing, and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Harry, pulling a large stack of toast towards her.

Harry, Ron, Cyborg and Robin all started to laugh.

"Nice one, Gin," choked Ron.

But Beast Boy didn't give up. He, Starfire, Jennifer and Mandy devised a plan over the next few days. A foolproof plan that even Jennifer couldn't screw up.

"Matchmaker 1 to Matchmaker 2, over," said Beast Boy into his wand.

"_Matchmaker 2 to Matchmaker 1,_" came Mandy's magic static-laced reply. _"Matchmaker 4 is getting Lovebird 1 in postition, and Lovebird 2 and Matchmaker 3 are on their way, over._"

"The Weapon is ready and waiting, over."

"_And the icebreaker is raring to go, over."_

"Roger that, Matchmaker 2. Over and out."

Beast Boy grinned and crouched behind a chair with Harry's snowy owl on his shoulder as Ginny and Jennifer headed into the common room and sat down, chatting. Starfire came into the room, with Harry behind her, and the four of them started a conversation. Jennifer took special care to ensure that Harry was next to Ginny.

"Okay, Hedwig, you know what to do," whispered Beast Boy. The owl hooted softly.

After awhile, Mandy joined them and came into the conversation as well. Jennifer expertly steered it in the direction of couples and dating, and at that time, Mandy jumped up.

"Crap! Star, Jenn, we have to go!"

"You are right friend!"

"Ooh, forgot about Charms extra help..."

Those three beat it, and Harry and Ginny were alone, talking about couples still.

"Okay, go, Hedwig!" whispered Beast Boy. The owl flew off his shoulder and into Ginny, who crashed forward into Harry.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Harry, his face reddening, as Ginny rubbed her head where the owl had hit her.

"It's all right," replied Ginny.

Beast Boy turned his head to flick a bug off his hand, and when he looked back, Harry and Ginny were kissing.

"Yes!" he muttered. He pulled out his wand. "Matchmaker 1 to Matchmaker 2. The eagle has landed."

**Lindsay: Hey, less than three months this time!**

**Drake: Barely.**

**Patty: It _is_ a little short, Lindsay.**

**Rocker: Very much so.**

**Miz: Time is irrelevant.**

**Lindsay: Oh shut up guys! **

**LostChickenGothicWednesday723 - Did you know the season one DVD is coming out in September? I'M SO EXCITED! Who do you think might die?**

**Tearful Joy - That was a pretty good blooper! Lol, I was laughing.**

**smart one - Sorry about that! I'll try and control my foul mouth. (Drake: Fat chance.) Ignore him! I'll try to fit Red X in... hmmm...**

**Tira's Host - I last updated... erm... I don't remember. And here's your update!**

**Tim Fortune - Thanks, I think.**

**AntimatterManticore - Ooh, I'll help you kill the Death Eaters! And I updated!**

**mdizzle - I am really sorry about that... and I don't think I read it, I'll get on that.**

**Raziel Tepes - You really don't trust me at all, do you?**


	10. Reg the Ouija Guy

**Disclaimer-**

**Rocker: Drake, where's Lindsay?**

**Drake: (examining his fingernails) I haven't the faintest idea as to what you are talking about, Rocker.**

**Patty: Out with it, Museman.**

**Miz: You might look under the stairs.**

**Patty: (walks towards the stairs)**

**Drake: NOOOO! DON'T LET HER OUT! DON'T LET HER OUT! Okay, before Lindsay kills me for tying her up, let me just say that the bloopers are back!**

**Patty: (drags bound and gagged Lindsay back onto the stage)**

**Rocker: Why didn't you untie her?**

**Patty: I kind of like her like this. She's less annoying.**

**Miz: Peace and quiet at last.**

**Rocker: All in favor of leaving Lindsay like this, say so in your reviews.**

**Patty: Remember, reviews make us muses veeeery happy. And us muses make sure Lindsay doesn't screw up the story too badly.**

**Lindsay: MMMMPH!**

**Patty: That's right, Lindsay, we get into some spiritual ghost-contacting mojo in this chapter. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Simple as that.**

"Well," said Mandy, leaning back with a satisfied sigh. "I'd say we've done good."

"At least they're together now rather than shooting 'I-am-so-friggin'-in-love-with-you-but-I-don't-want-to-admit-it' looks at each other," replied Jennifer. The two friends were in their dormitory, relaxing. But not for much longer.

"GUYS, GUYS, GUYS!" screamed Ginny, racing into the dorm with Starfire right behind her. "RAVEN'S FOUND SOMETHING ON THE CRYSTAL! MOVE IT!"

Jennifer and Mandy both jumped off their beds and followed their two friends out of the dorm.

"Gin," said Jennifer as Ginny and Starfire led them out of the common room and down a few staircases, "how did she find out anything? We've been looking for a month."

"She meditated on it again, and this time it worked," replied Ginny, leaping over the trick stair (and almost falling headlong down the rest - luckily Starfire grabbed her arm). "She was able to contact some random dead guy named Reg and he asked to be contacted through a Ouija board. Said it makes it easier to talk."

"'Some random dead guy named Reg' wouldn't know about the crystal, Gin!" yelled Mandy as the four teenagers bowled over a group of first years in their haste. "He must have some significance! We don't even know if he's legitimate! This could be a trap!"

"A dead guy would try to trap us?" demanded Ginny and Jennifer at the same time.

"Well, you never know," retorted Mandy. "Maybe it's an evil spirit who thinks that You-Know-Who has the right idea and is trying to thwart us and-"

"Or maybe it's a good spirit whom you are insulting!" quipped Ginny, earning a laugh from Starfire and Jennifer.

"Or perhaps a Zwabanian glubnar has entered your finbul?" offered Starfire. She started laughing hysterically, much to the bewilderment of her three friends.

They finally reached the Room of Requirement where Raven had been meditating to find Raven, Hermione, Harry, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, Ron, Pansy and Saria in the room as well. Raven and Saria had their first two fingers of each hand on the planchette, which almost seemed to be quivering. **(For those of you who aren't familiar with Ouija boards, they have all the letters of the alphabet plus the numbers and optional various grammar bits, "hello," "goodbye," "yes," and "no" written on it. The planchette is anything, in this case a large teardrop-shape with a hole so the letters show through. It is supposed that the spiritual energy from the entity you are contacting guides your hands to the letters that spell out its responses. I am a firm believer. If you are, good for you. If you're not, good for you.) **Hermione, a very skeptical look on her face, had a scroll of parchment with an enchanted quill to record the responses and numerous candles were lit, a stick of incense burning. Everyone else has varying looks of belief, fright, skepticism and plain blankness on their faces. They formed a circle that began with Raven and Saria, which Ginny, Mandy, Jennifer and Starfire joined.

"Where's Abs, B?" asked Mandy as she sat between Jennifer and Beast Boy.

"Said she couldn't make it," replied Beast Boy.

"Couldn't _make _it?" Mandy was dumbfounded. "We're saving the world by doing this, and she _couldn't make it?"_

"Yeah, she said something about 'something important,'" shrugged Beast Boy.

"Everyone join hands," said Raven. Her friends obeyed. Starfire, who was next to Raven, placed a hand on Raven's knee, and Pansy did the same with Saria, so the circle was complete. "Reg, can you hear me?"

The planchette moved beneath her and Saria's fingers. It slowly traveled to the Y, to the E to the S.

_Yes._

"My friends and I need to know more about the crystal, and we need your word that we can trust you not to lie."

_You have my word, though the answers may not be to your liking._

Mandy uneasily looked around the circle. Ron was looking pale, and Beast Boy was plain freaked. The others were either freaked like Beast Boy, or, in Hermione's case, mildly interested.

"Does the crystal have a name?"

_Yes._

"What is it?"

_Amethyst der Zerstörung._

"Can you tell us where it is?"

_A secret crypt none have entered. Close to the Earth's molten core, though it remains as cool as a tomb. _

"How do you get there?"

_Zur krypta_.

"I don't understand."

_The spell. Zur krypta_.

"Oh. Is there magic protecting it?"

_The Amethyst der Zerstörung is more powerful than nature intended. It was a freak of time, forged by Darkness at its strongest. It is a protection unto itself. The first to touch it will go mad. But after that, the only danger lies in the spectacular manner the crypt will succumb to the heat of the Earth's core. For the crystal is the only thing cooling the crypt._

"Does He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named know of this?"

_I do not know._

"How is it you know so much about the crystal?"

_I will keep that to myself. Do not pry. I do not blame you for asking, but do not pry._

"I'm sorry."

_Your curiosity is expected and tolerated, but I will say things only once._

There was a pause before Saria asked the next question.

"Do you know when You-Know-Who will go for the Amethyst der Zerstörung?"

_Only that he will attempt to steal it in June._

"Always June," muttered Harry, before cut off with a shushing motion from Hermione.

"Why is that?"

_He must first break the spells._

"What spells?"

There was another pause as the planchette vibrated wildly, and struggled to form the next statement.

_Someone is interfering with my connection to you. I cannot linger. Good luck to y_

And then he was no more. The group exchanged glances. What the heck had just happened?

**Drake: (sigh) Another short chapter.**

**Patty: Yeah, but it's important.**

**Rocker: Right.**

**Miz: Nothing's important.**

**Lindsay: MMMMPH!**

**SCENE: To the Room of Requirement We Go! Take one**

"She meditated on it again, and this time it worked," replied Ginny, leaping over the trick stair (and falling headlong down the rest). "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"CUT!" screamed Patty, sitting in the director's chair in the absence (ahem) of Lindsay. "MEDIC! MEDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!"

**SCENE: To the Room of Requirement We Go! Take two**

"She meditated on it again, and this time it worked," replied Ginny, leaping over the trick stair (and falling down the rest). Starfire tried to help her, but ended up falling as well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" they both screamed.

"CUT!" yelled Patty again. "MEDIC! WE NEED YOU AGAIN!"

The medic, cameraman and crew stalked up to Patty with their arms crossed.

"We're on strike," the medic informed her.

"WHAT?" exploded Patty, a rather impressive feat for one five inches tall.

The striking crew members shrank back, but recovered instantly.

"You don't pay us enough!" accused the cameraman.

"Lindsay's on a tight budget since she made the mistake of buying all those CDs," explained Patty. "Wait, why am I - GINNY AND STARFIRE JUST FELL DOWN THE STAIRS! MEDIC, GO HELP THEM!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME!" wailed the medic. "WE'RE UNDERAPPRECIATED, WE'RE WORTHLESS TO YOU BIG-TIMES-"

"_**GO AND HELP THEM OR YOU'RE FIRED!"**_ snarled Patty. The medic scurried off to help them.

**SCENE: To the Room of Requirement We Go! Take three**

"She meditated on it again, and this time it worked," replied Ginny, leaping over the trick stair (and tripping over her own feet, falling into the rest. Starfire grabbed her, Mandy grabbed Starfire and Jennifer grabbed Mandy, and they all went down).

"CUT!" wailed Patty. "MEDIC! Oh, can we never get this freaking scene right?"

**SCENE: Where _is_ Abby?**

"Where's Abs, B?" asked Mandy as she sat between Jennifer and Beast Boy.

"I'm right here," said Abby.

"CUT!" said Patty. "Abby, get off the set! I told you, you're not in this scene!"

"But Ouija boards are cool," whined Abby.

"GET OFF THE SET!"

"I'm a-gettin', I'm a-gettin'..."

**BONUS FEATURE: TEARFUL JOY'S BLOOPERS FROM CHAPTER NINE!**

-1-

"Then toss it."

Unfortunately, the Tamaranien had never head the expression before, and quite literally tossed the book. It flew from her hand... to the ceiling... and beaned Cyborg on the head.

Lindsay: CUT! MEDICS! NOW--Drake, since when are you the medics? There's only one of you, and you're not qualified.

Drake: We were short on cast.

Lindsay: oh... --'

-2-

"Okay, go, Hedwig!" whispered Beast Boy. The owl flew off his shoulder and into Ginny, who crashed forward into Harry.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Harry, his face reddening, as Ginny rubbed her head where the owl had hit her.

"It's all right," replied Ginny.

Beast Boy turned his head to flick a bug off his hand, and when he looked back, Harry and Ginny were ALL over each other.

Lindsay: CUT! for the love of--Harry, put your pants back on! Ginny! get off my co-star! Uge, my god, WE HAVE A RATING TO UPHOLD! THIS. IS. NOT. RATED. M! Harry, Ginny! i though I told you to stop that, and-- OH, GOD! I THINK I'M BLIND! WHY ARE WE STILL TAPING? YOU PERVERTS! (Lindsay and camera person wrestle for the camera, and eventually, the film goes of the track and begins to burn a bit.)

**LINE!**

Drake: See, I'm a good little muse.

Patty: And now for the Reviewer Responses! (peels tape off Lindsay's mouth for Responses)

**smart one** - Yeah, it better be. Or else... (holds up flamethrower to orthodontist's picture)

**Miss Poisonous -** Sudden couplings are the best kind! And no, I don't need an angry mob! I'm a good girl! I updated! (cowers)

**smart one (again XD) -** Oh. Ohh. Ohhhhh... well I think RaptorLord#3 reviewed chapter one (or so) after I posted chapter 5 (or so). I only answer reviews for the previous chapter because I'm too lazy to sort through them. No offense was meant! And be happy to know that Red X will make his appearance! I know _how..._ I just need to figure out _when_... (grumbles)

**Goodybad -** Genius! Pure, utter genius! Only I really don't have the patience for a Beta reader simply because I wait until people are about to lynch me for an update. If you would like to be my Beta, that would be one thing, but if I have to go hunting for one, I'm not going to bother because I'm lazy.

**RaptorLord#3 -** Fluffish can be good! And fluffish can be bad! I think this fell under "rushed." Simply because I rush. Muahahaha. Fear my rushiness.

**Tearful Joy -** Another sidesplitting blooper and lovely review! If you want to continue doing them even though DRAKE has started them again, be my guest! Bet you weren't expecting yours to come up? I love them that much! XD

**soaring-bright-flame -** Oh well, not everyone loves spontaneous matchmaking, lol. Thank you, and here are the bloopers!

**AntimatterManticore - **Yesh, love triangles are fun. And chores bite, do they not? (destroys evil chores only to be bombarded with them)

**mdizzle -** Yeah, no more three-month-spaces-between-updates for me. (Big stupid grin)

Patty: Thank you Lindsay! (puts tape back on Lindsay's mouth)

Lindsay: MMPH!

Patty: Remember, reviews determine whether the story is updated or not. And do give your opinion on freeing Lindsay. Toodles!


End file.
